I'm In Love with a Killer
by PepsiColaGurl95
Summary: **I'm unsure whether this story will be continued but might as well try this first** A tale about a boy named John Egbert, who is psychotic and has strong feelings towards an ironic boy named Dave Strider. John will do all he can to keep Dave for himself. Dave still loves John, yet he is frightened. What will he do? PepsiCola Psycho!John EgbertXDave Strider
1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider, a blond haired and red eyed boy, stared out his window. The full moon hung high with the stars that twinkled down at him. He thought of how strange today had been. It had only been day one at a new school- in fact- he had never been at a public school until this year- his junior year in high school. This very small boy with black hair, blue eyes, and thick rectangular glasses had snuck glances at him all day. Maybe he even stared at Dave for long amounts of times.

Dave at first didn't mind, but at lunch is when it was really small boy sat at a table with a girl that seemed to be his sister or cousin and just stared at him through his messy black bangs. It was like he hadn't ever seen a new kid before. If only looks could kill.

Eventually, Dave had gotten up after finishing off two bags of doritos and a bottle of apple juice. The walk to and from the trash can, he felt those blue orbs on him. However, on his way back from the trash can, Dave took a seat in front of the boy. He introduced himself and the boy quietly told him his name. John Egbert.

For the rest of the day, John and him talked about their lives and where Dave had moved from. Although, Dave hadn't said much.

Walking home, Dave felt quite paranoid for some reason. He heard footsteps behind him,when he turned around no one was there. It only made him walk faster. When he walked inside his small apartment that his older sibling, Dirk, AKA, Bro owned, he slammed the door shut not finding Dirk home. Typical. Not surprising. Probably off doing 'research' for his films.

Dave ate a family bag of Doritos with a large glass of apple juice filled to the very brim. He watched an ironic Disney film, _The Little Mermaid_, and after that, _The Blair Witch Project._

Now, here he was. He stood in in his small room that faced the outside with a window. After what seemed like twenty minutes, he pulled away shutting the curtains. He slid off his red shirt and black skinny jeans, throwing them in the corner of the room. He took a seat on his bed then he slowly laid down on the familiar coverings. He toyed with his shades for a while to only set them down on his messy nightstand.

He rolled onto his side, falling asleep instantly.

~ 3 ~

Outside the apartment that Dave Strider resided in stood in front of John. He had no idea what had attracted him to this blond haired, freckled boy. He slowly walked across the road to the doors. He entered a key code, he saw Dave use, then he walked inside. He walked up to the front desk where a lady with graying black hair and cat eyed glasses sat. She looked up at him. "May I do something for you sir?" she asked with a smile.

"Can you tell me where Dave Strider's apartment is? I'm supposed to drop off a few papers he left at school," John said with pure innocence.

The woman turned, went through her files on her computer, then she turned back saying, "He's in room 14, second floor."

John turned with a not so innocent smile on his face, even the look in his eyes were dark. He quickly made his way to Dave's apartment. 10, 11, 12, 13, and then 14. He grinned darkly then he started to turn the door knob, however, it was locked. He could feel something in his head that burned and ached, being that he was not getting his way thus far.

A small noise escaped John's throat in anger. Put it together John, he thought. He slid a hand into his pocket, took his wallet out, and retrieved his lunch card. He pocketed his wallet, got on his knees, and slid the thin card down the inside of the door frame until it ran into the lock. He squinted his blue eyes and rattled the door knob gently. He carefully lifted the metal lock until the plastic got in the way. After a few more tries, the door opened quietly. John grinned happily. "Here I come, Davey~" John whispered under his breath.

He slid inside the apartment-almost like a bachelor-esque house- that smelled of Dave's sweet essence and of other miscellaneous things. He quietly crept along the carpet floors of the living room until he reached a small hall that held three doors. One of them had to be Dave's, obviously the one on the right was his.

His heart leaped against his rib cage while his hands shook with anticipation and a mix of anxiety. He reached for the door knob with his shaky hand, turned it, and quietly he slid inside. Being so small, it was quite easy to slide inside. He shut the door with a quiet click.

He turned around to see a sleeping Strider on the bed. Dave's body sprawled on the bed with covers over him. John grinned giddly while a small laugh tried to escape.

John happily ran to Dave's side. He pressed his small hand on Dave's cheek examining the boy's freckled face. Oh, he was so beautiful up close, John thought.

His thumb traced Dave's lower lip then the top. They looked so kiss-able. He would have swooned aloud, but he had to stay quiet. He trailed his fingertips down Dave's lips, to his chin, down to his neck and then to his chest. His fingers gripped the covers and he lifted it up, slowly he slid in next to Dave feeling all of his body heat. He sighed happily as the smell of Dave filled his nostrils. This was what heaven was. He wrapped an arm around Dave's waist and rest his head on top of his chest. Please don't wake up, John thought. Not yet.

He loved hearing Dave's heart beat. It was like a lullaby only for John to hear. Only John. He snuggled close to him and shut his eyes while he listened to the boy's heart beat that soothed him.

After some time of laying there, John had fallen into a deep sleep.

~3~


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry this is short, but I wrote this during my third and fourth period! I hope this at least enjoyable for now!**

**No flaming please~**

**Again, this fanfic was inspired by roleplay's I've had with my girlfriend- Pepsi-Rabbit, and the songs by Jeffree Star: I'm In Love with a Killer and Prisoner.**

**~3PepsiColaGurl953~**

* * *

Dave took a seat in front of John at the lunch table. He had two bottles of apple juice and a bag of Doritos. John had a Ghostbusters lunchbox with a matching thermis in front of him along with a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hey, Dave," the raven greeted sweetly. He slid another sandwich he had across to Dave. "I noticed you only ate a bag of Doritos yesterday, so I packed you one like mine; ham and cheese."

The blond took the sandwich with a freckled, pale hand. "Thanks," he said. He unwrapped it from the plastic, and took a bite. His thoughts brought him back to last night. He thought he heard Dirk come home because he heard the door open and close several times.

When Dave woke up this morning, he felt much warmer than usual, and there was a faint smell of clean linen rather than the smell of cinnamon and a slight hint of apples.

"Dave?" John said, breaking Dave away from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I know we aren't, exactly, close friends, but can we hang out tonight? Maybe get to know each other some more?" John asked, fidgeting with his blue plaid flannel jacket.

Dave honestly didn't care. He liked being with people- especially people he honestly thought were cool. Or even fun to be around.

"Sure. We can go to your-"

"Let's go to your house~" John said.

Dave nodded in agreement. "Okay. My bro is working until ten tonight, so we'll be able to have a lot of fun."

"Perfect~" John purred.

Through out the day, John and Dave were inseparable. They sat by each other in every class they had, and, during 5th period, they exchanged numbers.

In Dave's last period, which John wasn't in, he kept receiving texts from John:

EB: hey dave :B

EB: i can't wait to hang out dave

EB: oh my gosh im so excited dave :B

Dave read the texts. They, by no means, freaked him out. He was sure that John was freaking out because Dave was labeled the cool kid at school- an ironic cool kid per usual. Well, that's what John thought, but, also, he thought that Dave was the best thing to ever exist!

He would live and breathe Dave Strider very soon. Even if it meant that he had to take drastic measures.

Dave Strider would be his.

* * *

**Please review for me. It makes me know that you want more. If I don't get any, I will not keep writing.**

**If I have more time, I will write the next chapter tonight and upload tonight. It will be longer since I have more writing "juice" at home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, chapter three~**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The sounds of opening and closing of lockers rang loudly through halls of chattering students. Dave placed his Chemistry book in the locker that held nothing else but the book; being a senior was so nice.

He shut the locker to find a short, raven haired boy standing there. "Hey, Dave!" John said holding on to the straps of his backpack.

Dave nodded at him- that nod that all ironic bad asses do to each other when they greet one another.

If John could have squealed without freaking Dave out, he would have. He would have wrapped his arms around the Strider, not letting go.

Dave walked out the school doors with John following closely. "We can watch so many movies together! Oh, and eat lots'a junk food!" John said with a small bounce in his step.

"Yeah, I- we have a good selection of ironic movies; action, horror, drama. You name it," Dave said opening the passenger door of his black jeep for John.

John could have died! Dave was being so very kind to him! Much more kind than everyone else at school! He eagerly climbed into the jeep and buckled up. Once Dave shut the door, John began to take in Dave's scent- cinnamon and apples. In all honesty, it was very hard for John to describe how Dave smelled. (Essence a la Dave?)

~3~

Once the two were inside the apartment, Dave took John on a small tour. When they approached a small hall with three doors, Dave told John that Dirk's room was off limits. John didn't care about the older Strider's room. He cared more about Dave's room- well, just Dave in general.

John took Dave's hand with no hesitation."Let's watch a movie in your room!"

"Sure," Dave said. He took his hand out of John's, and walked into his room.

John pouted a little in anger. He wanted to throw a fit and sit on the ground until Dave grabbed his hand again, but he took in a deep breath, let it out, and walked into the bedroom to find Dave knelt down in front of his DVD, CD, and Vinyl shelf. John took a seat on the bed, watching Dave.

"Horror?" Dave asked, not looking over his shoulder.

John laid down on the bed, smelling Dave's red pillow-inhaling the scent.

"Sure," John answered removing the pillow then he put it back.

"Have you ever watched Saw?" he asked.

"Nope."

Dave popped the DVD in and joined John on the bed.

Through out the movie- during the torturous parts- John giggled like a small child would if they were enjoying something innocent. It scared Dave a little. Maybe John had a kink for sadism or masochism? Dave would never know. Or so he thought.

The ending credits rolled, leaving the Strider to find a sleeping John curled close to him. A small warm sensation burned in his heart. Was it love? Attraction? He did feel pretty attracted to this strange raven haired boy.

Dave sat up, careful not to wake the boy. He examined John with curious red eyes. He knew there was no point in lying to himself that he had a thing for boys with black hair and blue eyes. He smiled softly as a yawn broke out of his laid down next to John and curled up to him. John wrapped his arms around Dave's middle like he was a teddy bear.

Sometime during the night, John woke up seeing the beautiful boy in his hold. He giggled a little manically. Shh, he told himself. He had to remain calm. He'd make sure Dave would love him. He would teach Dave to love him.

He smiled darkly at Dave. "Davey, no one will ever hurt you~ You'll be mine. Mine," he said through gritted teeth. Dave Strider would be his, and his alone.

* * *

**Chapter four will be up as soon as I figure out what I'm doing~**

**I hope you're actually liking it and want more**


	4. Important Authors Note

**Hey, PepsiColaGurl95 here. I haven't updated for a few days because I have been busy with school- I'm graduating from high school next Friday so hopefully I can update sometime next week, or maybe this weekend! We'll see! Please be patient! More Psycho!JohnXDave on thew way!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Um, I would have made this much longer, but I've been pressed for time. Tomorrow is my last day of school, and Friday I graduate. I'll have much more time next week for chapters! I promise!**

* * *

About a month went by. Nothing out of the ordinary happened between John and Dave, besides for the fact that they both had strong feelings for each other; John's feelings were stronger. John became one of those good best friends that almost seemed to be like a bromance. Dave allowed John to cling onto his arm, hold his hand, and, sometimes, hugs.

~Study Hall~

Dave sat at a table with John and another boy and girl, albeit, they kept to themselves while Dave and John talked to each other barely above a whisper. Dave had a piece of paper under his left hand while his right held onto a blue mechanical pencil that John gave him.

The blond looked up at John even though the raven couldn't see his eyes. "We can stay the night in this cabin that my bro's boyfriend rented for a getaway. I figured we could have a best bro's weekend- an ironic one where we can get away from here."

John giggled-snorted. "If there's a TV, I can bring movies that we can watch!"

"Hella! I'm sure there is a TV. Just tell your dad you're just coming to my place. I know that he'd say no since we're not having any 'rent supervision."

John nodded. A whole weekend with just Dave and him! Oh yes! This was all he ever wanted!

~Friday Evening~

Dave and John traveled for about an hour or more.

They walked inside the cabin, flicked the lights on, and dropped things off in one of the bedrooms. It was a little dusty, but there weren't any bugs surprisingly- well there probably was bugs but they weren't seen.

Once everything was unpacked, John grabbed Dave by the hand and led him to the living room while in his other he held a movie. "I brought Ghostbusters, Davey~"

"Alright," Dave said taking a seat on the black couch. There was a wide screen television that sat in front of them on top of a mahogany table. John released his hand from Dave's and placed the DVD inside the DVD player. He quickly returned to Dave's side with his head against Dave's shoulder.

The movie began to play and Dave watched with disinterest. "Hey Dave?" John said during the intro of the movie.

"Yeah?" Dave said.

"How do you let someone know that you like them?"

"You can flirt with them. Make the first move, too. You don't wanna wait too long because they may find someone else."

John scowled a little. He wouldn't let Dave like anyone else!

"Dave," John said sitting up on his knees while he placed his hand on Dave's shoulder. "I like you." He leaned forward and took the Strider's lips with his own. Dave's eyes grew wide, however, he kissed John back.

Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling him closer.

John grinned against Dave's mouth while his arms wrapped around Dave's neck, kissing him harder. Dave pecked John's lips softly then he pulled away to breathe, and he stared into John's blue eyes.

Oh...he just kissed him. John kissed him. Dave knew that he had feelings for John, but he didn't think he'd ever make a move himself. John sure did though.

"John, I like you too," Dave said smiling softly at him.

John cupped Dave's cheeks and kissed his lips again. "No, Davey. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you much longer than we've been best friends."

Dave shivered slightly feeling the warmth in his heart. Oh, he was so happy! He really was! He also was in love with John- he hadn't actually been in love with anyone else. Bro love was different. Much different.

"I think I'm in love with you, too," Dave said sweetly. He pecked his lips lightly then a kiss to his nose.

John giggle-snorted happily. "I knew you would love me~" he purred thumbing Dave's cheek idly.

"How did you know?" Dave asked staring into his the blues that dripped like melting turquoise.

"Because...if you didn't love me, I would teach you to love me," John said with a hard stare.

Dave stared at John. Was he crazy…? Was he being serious?!

* * *

**I will have much longer chapters I promise! I Strider promise!**

**If you want more, please review this! I just don't want to type a story that no one will read.**


	6. Chapter 5

John just giggle-snorted and playfully pushed at Dave's arm. "I'm kidding~ I'm glad you feel the same about me!" He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, squeezing the boy tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Davey-Panda~" he purred in his ear.

Dave held the boy close then pecked the boy's cheek softly.

After long make outs, the love birds laid on Dave's bed side-by-side; Dave asleep. John ran his fingers through Dave's hair softly with a smile on his face. The voices in his head told him that it was time. It was time to take Dave while everyone in the world was not aware.

He took the set of keys from Dave's nightstand and picked Dave up, hauling him over his shoulder; he was much stronger than he looked to others. He held the tenacity of being quite weak.

Dave woke up with a slight pang in his the back of his head. God damn…

He searched around with his ruby red orbs. The walls were a dull baby blue- the paint peeled from the walls- and the floors were wooden; dirty as well. He slowly sat up on a bed he laid on, the sheets were slightly clean, and examined his new clothes that he was dressed in. A puffy white shirt like in those ironic errotic fantasy novels and a pair of leather pants. What the hell?

"John?" he called sliding off the bed. Damn, these were hard to walk in. He walked to the door just as it opened, John walked through. "Davey~ Hello~ How did you sleep?" he said hugging Dave around the waist. "Do you like the clothes I picked out for you?"

Dave stared down at John. "I…Where am I?"  
John sat up staring at Dave with his cute blue eyes that were haunted, too. "You're at my hide away~ You're going to be with me forever and ever, and ever!" He laughed and it turned to gigglesnorts.

The blond stared at the raven haired boy. "John, you ain't serious."

"Oh, Davey, I am. You won't be like everyone else. You won't leave. Not ever. You'll stay with me forever. I already took the privilege of breaking the chip out of your phone so the monsters can't find us. No one will ever find us, not ever~" he purred.

Oh god...he had fallen in love with a psycho...

John leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, panda bear~" He curled close to the boy with a happy smile on his face. "No one will hurt you either. Jack won't be able to hurt us. I promise it on my life."

Dave stared at John, his arms wrapped around John in a robotic way. "John, you can't...You can't keep me here. Everyone will be searching for me. Bro, Jake, Roxy, Rose, and Jade. They'll be looking for you, too."

"If they come anywhere near you or me...I will kill them! I hate Dirk anyway! He doesn't let me stay over all the time-"

"Your dad will come-"

"No! He won't! He doesn't care about me! No one does! But you? I will teach you to love me and care for me." John smiled darkly at Dave.

"John, you can't- I already love you. You can't teach people to do that-"

"Watch me," John said. He continued to smile darkly at Dave.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not going to lie. I did promise longer chapters, but it seems I'm not capable of it right now.**


	7. Chapter 6

Several days went by.

The Strider had no idea how many days or how many hours, but he knew that he was going to be trapped here for sometime. John treated him like a God- unless Dave made him upset- he would throw a tantrum and shout horrible things at Dave, like "liar," "You hate me."

Dave hadn't received a real meal in those days. John offered him dog food, water, and, sometimes- if he was lucky- an apple or some type of 'treat.'

* * *

One day in particular made Dave realize that the only way to survive was to please John, and to give him what he wanted.

The blond boy sat in the living room on the old, dirty blue couch with several holes from the rats chewing away at it while John sat on the ground beside him playing with his stuffed bears that were in a variety of colors; red, blue, pink, green, orange, and purple. He moved the red and blue bears around, making them peck each others muzzles. He laughed sweetly, muttering in different tones, "I love you, John!" "I love you, too, Dave!"

John picked up the orange, shoving it between the blue and red bear. In a deep voice he said, "No! You can't be with him because he's weak, and he's stupid!"

John grew frustrated with his game and began to tear at the head of the orange bear angrily. "STUPID! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" He ground his teeth together until he tore the bear's head off, it landed in Dave's lap.

Dave's eyes widened. He hadn't paid much attention to John's game until now; he had learned to block him out, but this was one of those things he couldn't block out.

John looked up at him with cold, dark blue eyes then looked at the bear head. "He deserved it," John hissed childishly. "He's tried to take you away from me. Just like God. He took my mom away. No one will take you away from me, Dave."

Dave had no idea what to say. Dirk hadn't exactly ever threatened to take Dave away from John, but he certainly had thought of moving back to Texas. He looked away from John, and back down at his feet. He was so hungry for real food...He just wanted a damn taco from Taco Bell, or a hamburger from McDonalds with a large order of fries. God damn it…

"John...I'm starving. Can't you go to town and get me a hamburger?"

"No. We already have good food," John said wiggling the red and blue bear around, making them hug each other. A childish smile appeared on the raven's face.

"I don't want dog food, though," Dave said, finding his voice.

John dropped the bears and slowly turned to look back at Dave. "Davey, I don't have money. We have dog food. It tastes good, so you are going to have to deal with it."

"...No."

"Excuse me?" John said giving him a second chance to change his answer.

"I said no. I'm not eating dog food!" Dave said.

John stood up, grabbed Dave by the hair and shouted at him, "You have to eat! If you don't, you'll die! And if you die, you'll be leaving me! You promised you wouldn't leave! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" He yanked at the blond hair roughly.

Dave trembled in fear. "John, please stop!" he shouted holding back tears.

"No! Not until you eat!" He dragged Dave off the couch with his hands tangled into the blond hair. He pushed Dave onto the dirty floor by the bag of dog food. "Eat it!" he shouted.

Dave trembled and shook his head no. "No, John! I ain't eating that!"

John jumped on top of Dave, pinning him down with all the strength he had. He reached into the bag and took out a few pieces of the dog food out, pushing them against Dave's lips. The smell of meat and other strange scents filled Dave's nostrils. Oh, God, he couldn't eat this.

"EAT IT!" John shouted.

Dave whined unhappily as John pinched his nose shut with two fingers. "You'll have to eat it now because you won't be able to breathe!"

John was correct. After going a minute without breathing in fresh air, Dave's mouth opened up to take in a breath, however, one of the pieces of food went down wrong causing him to choke.  
John crawled off quickly. "Now, eat it!" he shouted.

Dave sat up coughing up the one piece. He trembled and just quickly swallowed the food. It was the most disgusting things he had ever consumed in his life. He quickly grabbed a water bottle and swished it around his mouth until the taste of dog food was gone.

He had never dreamed of having to live like this with John Egbert. He imagined a happy home with a little girl running around, screaming with them while they played tag or some ironic kids game, but no. This was not that dream. This was something else. Yet...Dave still loved John.

* * *

**Ya! Another update! I'm so proud. I actually liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, yes...uh. Hm.**

* * *

Today was going to a good day despite the fact that you were trapped in this house. Some days John's insanity was under control, meaning that he was sweet until you made him angry, obviously. However, John had been gone for quite some time.

Dave woke up with a note at his side- an old piece of paper that read:

Be back soon

3 John

Dave would have ran...he would have, but he was fearful that if he left, John would come after him then kill him regardless of loving him. He sighed and pushed the thought of John trying to kill him away.

Now, Dave sat down stairs in the living room messing with one of John's toys- a red bear. Obviously, John pretended that Dave was the red and that John was the blue. He toyed with the red bear's left ear then put it down when he heard the rickety, broken door open and close with a loud creak. He waited with fear…

Step

Step

Step

Each step John took gave the blond a heart attack.

"Davey~" John's voice purred. The raven haired boy walked into the room with bloody hands, a bloody shirt- blood from mid-waist and down. However, there was something about John being covered in that blood that made his stomach churn- not in sickness. It was something else. He gulped.

John joined him at his side, pulling Dave's head against his chest, rubbing his blood coated hands through the blond hair- slowly the blond tresses were coated in the blood. "You're such a good boy. You stayed...I'm so happy~"

It made Dave uncomfortable...it did, but...he felt better. The comforting helped him. He slowly wrapped his arms around John's coated waist. He shivered slightly when John placed his index finger on his cheek, drawing a bloody heart. "You're mine, forever~" he purred. "If anyone takes you, I will kill them!" He laughed as if it were some sort of game. As if killing people was okay.

Dave looked up at John about to say something when John claimed his lips. The raven claimed those beautiful lips, cupping the blond's face lovingly. Dave could not control himself, he nibbled at John's lower lip and pulled at it with his teeth. He heard John whine in pleasure. That only made Dave reach up and tug at the black locks while John cradled the blond's head in his arms. John parted his lips to allow the other inside, exploring each other's mouth.

Something about the way that John looked with all that blood on him..turned Dave on. It was hard to explain. Maybe he was going insane, too…

Maybe by the time that someone found them...he'd be savagely playing with John and his toys, or maybe the police would find him coloring the walls with blood along with John. The words would probably say: I LOVE JOHN or I LOVE DAVEY with bloody hearts.

* * *

**I'mverysorry.**

**I just wanted to update with something**

**The next chapter will work off from this one!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of the comments I've received!**

**I really do enjoy the comments, and it does keep me wanting to write more! I just want to make sure it's being read is all c:**

**Whilst writing this chapter I listened to Lana Del Ray's newest album: Ultraviolence I listened to the songs 1-6, and I do realize my chapters are not long but please enjoy otherwise.**

**Thank you to Zukerwatte and Lioness Deity for commenting quite a lot**

**it helps me c:**

* * *

John was not all that bad...He was scared and confused. Scared, because he didn't want anyone to leave him again...and confused because he had no idea what he had been doing in the first place. However, Dave would not dare leave this boy alone in the woods to die alone...He knew his feelings toward John weren't just his own by his own will, but he didn't really care anymore. He would protect John at all costs. He loved him that much.

Dave pressed a soft kiss to John's lips, moving his hand to the hem of the raven's shirt. John paused to look up with those beautiful sapphire eyes, "Davey, let's go upstairs...please?" he said with his rosy pink lips.

The two boy's laid down on the bed located upstairs, a window open to let in the warm evening air. The chirping of the crickets, the flashing of the lightning bugs, and the smell of the warm air gave the room a comforting feel like Dave was away at a camp that he could never leave.

The raven rolled onto his side to look at his blond boyfriend below him; the bloody heart remained, it had been flaking off ever since it dried. He smiled happily at him, admiring the Strider's beautifully toned skin and the freckles that danced over his shoulders, arms, and hips. He cupped the taller one's cheeks then captured his lips with his. "I love you," Dave said barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, Davey," John whispered into the blond's ear. The raven kissed each freckle he spotted on Dave with love.

Dave sat up and looked at John. "Let me help you," he whispered as if there was someone else there with them.

"With what?" John whispered back, staring up at him.

"Let me take you to a hospital...they can give you medicine again…"

"They're monsters, Davey… I can't think clearly when they give me that medicine. Without it...I can. It's so nice." He pressed a kiss to Dave's lips wanting to continue.

Dave moved his lips along John's gently then he rolled over, climbing on top of John. He felt John's small fingers lace into his blond hair and he began to tug at it. The blond parted the raven's lips and slid his tongue inside, their tongues danced together then he captured John's inside his mouth.

The heated kiss continued on with Dave nibbling at his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. Soon, their boxers joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

"Davey," John whispered, twirling a lock of the blond hair with a small finger. "If you take me, you can't leave...not ever. You have to stay with me forever and ever…"

Dave thought about this… An eternity with John until he grew old and died… Possibly, hiding forever in these woods… What kind of life would that be anyway? He would take it, though. He would help John...he would take John to the psychiatric hospital to give him help, however, in the long run Dave believed he would need help as well. Risks were worth taking. People do crazy things when they're in love. Irony was no longer anything he cared about.

"I understand," Dave said leaning down to capture John's bruising lips with his own. Anything for John...Anything…

* * *

The two made love while the crickets chirped, the frogs croaked, and the lightning bugs flashed. However, little did they know, cops were searching through the woods for the two missing boys, David Strider and Johnathan Egbert.

* * *

**Reviews are always wanted, please!**


	10. Chapter 9

Mr. Egbert informed the police on their arrival that John had been missing since Tuesday evening, and that he had previously been with Dirk Strider's younger brother, David Strider. He had, also, given them information on how John was unstable without his medication- which Mr. Egbert found several of John's pills stuffed in the back of his red teddy bear. It shocked him greatly just to think that his son had deceived him in such a way.

The police immediately interviewed two of the boy's friends: Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde. The girls, of course, hadn't heard a peep out of the two. Dirk, however, was on a suspect list at first until he was able to give them his alibi. They suspected Mr. Egbert, too, but he also had an alibi. The only suspects left were John and Dave themselves.

The few police officers walked in the woods with flashlights in their hands, shouting for Dave and John to come out. They were in the right area, but they took a left instead of a right thinking that they had already went that way.

One police officer in particular found the phone that belonged to Dave Strider inside the body of a small squirrel. The poor squirrel lay on it's back with its belly cut open and its guts lay out like streamers.

The sim card was nowhere to be found, but it wouldn't matter anyway. The phone was dead. With that, they placed the phone in a baggy and left to report on what they had found so far.

* * *

John sat on the bed with Dave's head on his naked lap, running his hands through his hair while he watched out the window. He saw the 'monsters' lights flashing around out there. He snarled a little under his breath. "No. No monsters… I will kill all the monsters, Davey. Just for you." He growled again until he saw the lights disappear. "That's right...go away!" He pulled Dave close to him as if he were hiding from them.

Dave mumbled softly and curled close to John.

The raven whimpered. "Don't let the monsters get me, Davey...they'll hurt me and take you away from me…" He felt warm tears run down his cheeks in fear. He held tighter to the blond and cried in his chest. He didn't like how the 'monsters' stared at him and got mad when he answered incorrectly to stupid trivial questions. He hated it when they stuck needles in his arms and took blood! It hurt! He hated them so much! He'd get back at them!

* * *

John placed a bloodied rabbit on the counter in front of Dave. "I brought you breakfast, Davey. I know you like meat and you haven't had it in a while!"

Dave stared at the bloody rabbit then at John...who in return was also bloody. His hands...were gloved in blood and his shirt, too; blood was sprinkled on his cheeks. "Uh...where's a lighter at?"

"Lighter…?"

"Yeah...I can cook it for us-"

"No! No, fire!"

"Then how the hell do you expect me to eat this raw bunny?"

John stared at Dave as if he was stupid and stating the obvious.

"John, I am not eating it raw. I refuse to do that, too. I'll eat the stupid dog food, but not the bunny," Dave said with his nose curled up in disgust. He had been losing weight so quickly. Yes, Dirk couldn't give Dave the proper nutrition, but he could at least feed him. John, though, could only give Dave dog food...or raw animal meats. Dave knew that he should just eat the dog food, but the thought of eating it disgusted him to no end.

"Davey. We are not going to have another repeat!" John shouted with his fists balled up.

"John, why can't I just cook it?"

"Because. Fire is scary."

"Yeah, if you play with it. We ain't going to play with it, we just need to cook the rabbit. We're not going to get diseases, okay?"

"Fine. You can cook it outside, but if you run...I will not be scared to make sure you stay, Davey," John said with hard blue eyes.

Dave nodded understanding that. He wouldn't run…

Dave rummaged through the drawers finding a few old lighters and only one worked correctly. He went outside with the bloody bunny and skinned it with a knife that he had brought along. Yes, he could use it against John. But why?

He felt disgusted, though, with his hands gloved in blood. He shook that away and put together sticks and lit them. He stuck a stick through the bunny and stuck it in front of the fire to be cooked. He sat there watching the fire ablaze, cooking the once alive rabbit. He sighed a little. He just wanted to be home...with a sane John in his arms.

Dave walked away from the rabbit and saw John standing behind the door, watching with curious eyes. "Scary…" John said with a whimper.

Dave stepped over to him. "No...it's not. It won't hurt you, babe." He held his hand out and, with hesitation, John took it. He led John over to the fire and stood a few feet from it. "Davey...the monsters were out there last night…"

"I won't-"

"If they come tonight...I will kill them… You aren't being taken away from me…Not ever. Never ever."

* * *

**If you'd like more of this story please review c:**


	11. Chapter 10

**I really want to say that I appreciate all reviews and I really enjoy hearing feedback! Keep them coming please~**

* * *

The reports of John Egbert and Dave Strider continued on the news. Everyone knew the boy's were missing. Even though the police knew it was all John's fault from being psychotic, Mr. Egbert would not allow John's reputation to be ruined all around America like that.

Mr. Egbert paced back and forth in his study wondering where his little boy could be. He was not safe...no one was safe around Johnathon Egbert when he was not on his medication.

The fedora came off and he ran a hand through his thinning salt and peppering black hair. He picked up his pipe from the desk, placed in tobacco, and lit it with shaky hands. He was scared of his own son, too. He remembered many nights of hiding in the closet and hearing the call of 'Daddy' eerily down the halls. The scraping of the knife against the wall paper and the light steps echoed down the halls mixed in with Mr. Egbert's heavy breathing.

He took in a large breath of the tobacco then let out a few puffs of smoke that rolled in front of him as if old memories were being released from his mind. He shook his head and whispered softly, "John...where is the old innocent son we had...when your mother was here…?"

"LIAR!" Mr. Egbert heard in his ears, John's voice. "You're a liar! You took mommy away! You're a liar! I hate you!"

The memory stirred in. The police broke into the house after a quick phone call from the older man, and had quickly retrieved the knife from him, handcuffing the small eight year old. Mr. Egbert's sobs of sorrow and the wailing of police cars haunted him.

John sitting in his room after he was given prescription medication...just staring at the walls in small eight year old would wait until his father was no longer in the kitchen to eat or get a drink, he avoided his father at all costs until his father came in and held him until they both broke into tears. They missed John's mother and John regretted scaring his poor, loving father.

Mr. Egbert took in another big intake and blew it out as more 'memories' wafted off into the air. "I'll save you son…" he whispered to no one.

* * *

John stood in the woods just staring at the ground. He stared at what he had just done. He felt sick to his stomach...so sick...He looked down at the ground again seeing a tall man lying in his own blood. His once blue button up shirt clotting up and the badge shining in its once glory. The man's eyes were gouged out, his whole upper body...had been stabbed a numerous amount of times.  
John, before this man had been killed, saw him creeping over to the house while Dave was upstairs, with a few water bottles that John had found in a closet, cleaning himself up. John took him by surprise and stabbed him so many times in the chest and the eyes. He screamed at him once he was far away from the house so Dave wouldn't hear him- but even if Dave did...he wouldn't think it was a man that John was killing.

"NO! GO AWAY! DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU AREN'T TAKING MY DAVEY AWAY!" John shouted over and over again until the man was dead. He couldn't...He quickly pulled the man by the legs, dragging him over to a pond and began to pile rocks over his body until he was no longer in view. He whimpered and ran off. He protected Davey and himself from the monsters!

John retrieved his knife and continued to run until he found himself standing in front of Dave, who was in the bathroom downstairs, naked. Oh, God...he was so beautiful. He knew Dave was…

He blushed though and looked away quickly just as he heard Dave ask, "Would you like to join me? I can clean you up, too."

Hell yeah John wanted him to! He came inside and stripped off his bloody clothes, allowing Dave to wash away, what felt like sins, from your body. It felt so wonderful…

No one would get in the way. Nobody… John had his trusty knife with him. He smirked to himself and crushed his lips against Dave's, pushing him down on the floor until Dave gave in and had sex with John.

This was the life that John Egbert wanted with Dave Strider. This was exactly it… Now John had to keep this secret away from Dave...for good.


	12. Author's Note 2

I would like to apologize for not updating right away! I've been kinda distracted with small things! I will update, hopefully, tonight or tomorrow! Thank you for being patient!


	13. Chapter 11

**Yay an update!**

**Don't forget, comments are definitely appreciated!**

* * *

The wail of sirens echoed throughout the small town in Washington while rain poured from the pregnant clouds above. A small five year old toddled over to a police car just as a young looking man in a white fedora scooped him up. "John! Oh, John! Thank, God, you're okay." The man kissed the small toddler's face over and over again.

Before this…

A quarrel went between Mr. and Mrs. Egbert; Mrs. Egbert with a bottle of wine in one hand while the other continued to point a finger at Mr. Egbert in anger.

John sat in the same room as them just minding his own business. He held a small periwinkle bear in his left arm, his hands were busying themselves with his blocks. The small toddler dressed in feety pajamas covered in Ghostbuster logo's looked up at his mother and father. "Mama, look at what I did!" He had spelled out 'mama.'

Mr. Egbert looked down. "Look at that, Cadence! He's spelled out mama again! You really need to stop this drinking of yours!"

Cadence, his mother, had a cute bob of black hair that curled this way and that; she held beautiful blue eyes and freckles over her nose. Her cheeks were a pale pink and she looked over at her son that resembled her. "It's not him, Wallace!" she shouted angrily. "It's you! You don't really love me!"

"I do love you!" Wallace shouted back.

Cadence wasn't listening anymore. She picked up John causing him to drop his bear to the floor, whining in protest. He just wanted to play more!

"Wallace, I'm leaving!" she shouted at the man.

Wallace, Mr. Egbert, frowned and said, "No, you're not taking John!"

"I'll be back! I just need to buy more wine!" she shouted, pulling away from the man. Before Wallace could do much more, she was out the door with John. She drove off to the nearest gas station.

John sat in the back of the small car with a small toy rabbit that he had left in here from a previous trip to the store while his mother got out of the car, muttering angrily. She opened the door, placed John on his feet outside and filled up the car with gas even though it didn't need it. She looked down at her son and asked, "Do you want a cookie?"

John nodded excitedly! He loved cookies- mostly his mommy's though!

Cadence placed the gas pump back on the cradle, picked John up, and went inside grabbing a bottle of wine, a small bottle of milk, and a cookie. She bought everything, handed John the milk and cookies then just walked out without him, not bothering to hold his hand. She got into the car, took a drink of the wine, and drove off rather quickly.

John, meanwhile, ate the cookie ravenously and greedily like any other small child would. He couldn't help it! It tasted pretty good! Once finished, the boy with cookie crumbs on his face, he took a big drink of his milk then looked around taking notice his mommy wasn't there. He whimpered and went out the door quickly, pushing through people's legs. "M-mommy?" John cried softly trying to not draw attention to himself yet.

The car was gone! He quickly toddled down the parking lot of the gas station then toward the road- a loud car horn went off along with loud sirens. His eyes grew wide. "Mommy?!"

Several police cars drove by wailing loudly!

Cadence Egbert at the age of 28 died instantly after running into a tree because she swerved off the road.

* * *

John, now 16, sat up quickly crying out loudly, "Mommy! Mommy…" Followed by a whisper, "Mommy isn't coming back…"

Dave looked over at John, rubbing his eyes. "John, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," John lied. He moved close to his heat source and shook. He had these nightmares about his mother's death quite often… The worst part was that his own father blamed him for his mother's death.


End file.
